New Eragon
by inheritance guru
Summary: What would happen if Brom took Eragon to the elves instead of going to the Varden? Story takes place right after Eragon meets Brom in the woods. This is my twist of the Inheritance Cycle. First chapter is short but dont worry just detting guidlines. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

**What would happen if Brom took Eragon to the elves instead of going to the Varden? Story takes place right after Eragon meets Brom in the woods. This is my twist of the Inheritance Cycle. Enjoy and please R&R!**

"Where do you think you're going before your uncle is even buried?" Brom asked, holding the leather that he let in the woods to steal meat from Sloan.

"That is none of your business, and give me back my leather before I make you." _We have a problem Saphira_ he tells his partner of heart and mind. He can feel her pumping her wings to get there as fast as possible.

"I asked you a question boy." Brom says while he throws the leather on the ground.

Eragon feels Saphira getting close but stops to circle him high in the sky. When he tries to reach out to her he hits and iron wall the likes he has never seen before.

"You will find that your dragon won't listen to you. I have talked to her and she agreed to let us talk." He says with a grin on his face.

_How can he talk to my dragon? This is not the old story teller that he has known for as long as he can remember._" I am going after the ones who killed my uncle."

"A brave quest for a young dragon and rider, I can see that a little help on your journey would help to make it successful." He says with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"You will never be able to keep up and we are behind as it is."

"Can you dragon carry you the whole time, and do you honestly think you can fight a seasoned soldier to get your revenge?"

_He does have a point and he did sneak around without me noticing him as well as talking to my dragon. This defiantly isn't the same Brom. _"You can come but do not slow me down, and how can you talk to my dragon?"

"There is a lot that you don't know about me boy and I will not reveal a thing to someone who hasn't earned it. As for your revenge, you have a lot to learn before you even think about taking on the Razzac. They would kill you before you could draw your blade. We will travel north through a valley to the city of Ceunon."

"What! No we will not I am going to kill those things that took my uncle from me, if you don't want to help then leave me alone I don't need the help of some old-" before I could blink I had a blade pressed to my neck with Brom's face mere inches from mine with a angry look on his face.

"You are the first rider to emerge in the last hundred years and I will not let you travel the countryside unknowing of your responsibilities. Now before you have a smart reply ask your dragons opinions on the matter, you will find that she will listen to you now."

_Saphira what should we do, I want to find the monsters that killed Garrow?_

_The old one speaks truth, I can feel it in my bones. We need to fallow the secretive one and receive training before worst horrors come searching to capture us._

_We shall fallow you old one but do not think to tell us what to do we are the dragon and rider here is that understood?_ Saphira projects to brom and you can see his face pale slightly from the ferocity held in her voice. "I would never think to force you to do anything but I will tell you when you are swaying to the wrong path and I will protect you with my life."

_Do you think we can trust him Saphira?_

_I do and he is all we have to help us. He seems to know more than he is putting on._

"We shall fallow you but I want to leave a note for Roran to explain things that have happen."

"I have already taking care of it." He says while sheathing his sword and swinging the leather over his shoulder. "So are we ready to go? We are going to need to travel quite aways today to make sure no villagers will catch out tracks and fallow."

"I have the perfect place."

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After packing everything in his pack I led Brom back to my old house that was burnt down and retrieved my bow and quiver of arrows. We headed to the spot where Saphira was staying in the woods for the past two months. The whole way grumbling to myself about having a mysterious old man accompanying me from here on out. As we come through the bushes that made the sight invisible to everyone that could be looking for them, they come to twenty by twenty meter cleared out indention were Saphira sat waiting with her tail snapping back and forth. I run to her and hug her head while I let her sweep all my grief about my uncle and leaving away like a leaf caught in a strong wind.

I turn around to see Brom as still as a statue staring at the two of us. _I think the sight of me might have scared the old man to have second thoughts of traveling with us. He smells like dried wood and dirt. Do no humans never shower little one?_

_Yes we do shower you can just smell things better than us humans._

_As it should be I am a dragon._

Shaking his head as it coming out of a haze he steps forward twisting his hand over his chest in a weird gesture "Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono svardakulblaka" he speaks in a forign language that I have never heard but makes me even more cautious of him. He clasps his hands behind his back and walks around Saphira as if looking for some imperfection. " Nice scale pattern, long sharp claws, but on the smaller size." Baring her teeth she proclaims _I am big enough to rip him to shreds_. Making me chuckle. "Hmm nice sharp teeth with a perfect dragon pride to go with it. it is truly an honor to meet you" he waits for her to give her name. _Saphira._ At the dragons name he scolds me and yells "of all the names I gave you this is the one you pick boy?"

Taken aback "It was the only one that fits" I say.

Looking down to hide his face he whispers "fit it does" and I swear I see a tear drop to the ground, but when he looks up only hard determination shown in his eyes. "We shall get some sleep and start our long journey early in the morning." He says as he unrolls his sleeping bag and lays down as the sun is showing its last rays of light for the day. Laying down against Saphira side I wish her a goodnight's rest and fall into dream state.

I get woken up to the old man yelling we should get moving we are burning daylight. When I open my eyes it was still dark. "there isn't even a ray of light out how will we see to travel?"

"By the time you pack everything up and are ready to move out we will be able to see." True to his word right when I tied my pack and pulled it on my back I could see with no problem.

"How did you do that? How did you know it would be light exactly when I get done getting ready?" I ask.

"That is something you shall learn further down the road." Was his reply

For hours we travel in silence through the woods with Brom leading the way. Every couple of minutes he would look to the trees and stare at a bird like he was talking to it. Finally I cant stand the silence so I ask him how he knows so much about dragons, his reply was " you will not find another person that knows more about a dragon within 100 leagues." That was the end of talking until that night after we broke camp and sat around the fire. "So you say you are ready to take on whoever stands in your way and your revenge?" nodding my head he grabs two sturdy looking sticks and throws one at me. "defend yourself" he yells. Before I can lift my stick he hits me three times in quick succession stomach, shoulder, and hand making me drop the stick and hug my hand to my chest.

"What was that for I wasn't even ready" I cry out.

"Your enemy will not let you get ready for a fight and neither shall I. now guard yourself" he launches at me again and I get my stick up to block the first blow but not the second or third. After a couple bouts of brutally beating me to a pulp he stops and shows me different techniques on how to block and counter. We go back and forth for what feels like hours but could only be half an hour I collapse against Saphira huffing.

"I don't understand how someone so old can be so quick. I won't be able to travel if we keep this up." I say between deep breaths.

"Just because we spar does not mean you get the day off, traveling will help your sore muscles." He says with a big grin on his face, while not looking like he even broke a sweat.

As I lay down that night staring at the stars I say to Saphira, _if we do this every night I fell that I wont ever be able to walk again._

I hear a loud sound like grinding rocks and look to her only to realize she is laughing at me,_ it is quite humorous to see the old one continually beat someone as young as you little one._ I grumble and roll over to sleep.

**Please review and let me know if you like it. if you have nice twists that i could add i am open for suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Have a couple questions. Should I take them straight to The Cripple Who is Whole or take them just to the edge of Du Weldenvarden and train him the best he can then move onto the real teacher? R&R**

After we travel far enough in the spine that none of the villagers would risk venturing in the haunted woods we slow down our while pace and take frequent breaks for Brom to teach me more of the art of swordsmanship. All the Saphira would hunt for us in the night and walk with us during the day. At nights Brom would teach me how to read and write.

On one such night as he was teaching me how to write my name the sun went down and we had no light. After trying and failing to strike a spark with the flint I threw it down and stormed to my bed roll to sit and eat some leftover bread we had. Brom crouched by the twigs and failed to get a spark as well until a look of frustration took over his features and he whispers "brisingr" and a spark catches the wood. Turning to me with a smile "must have been smoldering to catch so fast if you would have stuck with it for a little longer you would have had it."

_Saphira what was it he just did? Was that magic?_

_I don't know little one ask him but don't overstep any boundaries, if that was magic we must be very wary of the old one._

After thinking of how to approach the subject without upsetting him, I decide to not skirt around and be blunt but in a calm way. "Brom how did you just start the fire, and how did it just come to life after you spoke in a weird language?"

"You have very good hearing boy. But to answer your question, I didn't want to approach this subject for quite some time, but what I just did was light the fire by saying fire in the language of the elves. It is the language of power, and if you have the right teaching and magic in your blood anyone can do magic, although it is rare for a human to have the ability to do magic." He went on to explain the finer points of how you have to know the ancient language to be able to do magic. We walked around camp with him pointing at anything in sight and telling me the true name of the object. When we sat around the fire he picked up a rock and tossed it to me. I caught it and stared at it, _what am I supposed to do with a rock Saphira?_

_Maybe you should pay attention, he is talking to you._

As I look up to him I see a smile grace his face "Ah what a great thing it is to see rider and dragon communicating. But as I was saying before you got side tracked, concentrate on the rock and search your mind until you find a wall, press against it until you break through and say stenr rïsa." I do as he says and search my mind, after I find the wall in the back of my mind I try to break through but get thrown back to the front of my mind, like there was something that didn't want me to break through. _Saphira can you help me?_

_Yes little one, we shall do this together._

I fell her connect her mind to mine farther than ever before and we approach the wall again and as I start pressing against it I feel like it will never break. _Now lets see if it can hold out a DRAGON!_ Saphira says and throws everything at the wall to see it crack and finally break. Once it broke I felt pure energy run through my body from my head to toes. I concentrate on the stone in my palm and picture it hovering over my palm and pushing energy into the word I say through gritted teeth "stenr rïsa." To my amazement the stone slowly rises up two inches and stops, I add more energy and it shoots up to six inches and wobbles. I start to pant and released the energy.

Looking across the fire to a wide eye with mouth gapping open Brom, after I he notices me staring at him does he compose himself "I have never seen anyone do as good on their first try at magic before in my many years, not even elves and they are born with magic in their blood. You show great promise, great promise indeed. Now do it again and quicker this time!" he barks.

"Again I could barely do it the first time now you want me to do it again? Wouldn't that kill me? I thought I can only use the energy that is in my body and after that I feel empty." I say in exaggeration.

"Yes again and no you will not die, you might be tired but you are nowhere near out of energy, trust me you will know when that happens and pray you don't ever get that close" he says.

So the rest of the night I struggle to lift the stone and keep it from wobbling. Needless to say that by the time Brom said it's time for bed there was no arguing from me. I practically passed out when I got close to Saphira.

**R&R PLEASE**

**You can ask one question and I will give you a broad answer on how it will happen in the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4.**

We have been traveling for almost a month in this fashion. From what Brom says I have more magic in my blood then he has ever seen, "it must be because you are the first free rider in over a hundred years. With practice you will be able to accomplish spells that would leave me unconscious, but do not let this get to your head it is easy to misuse the power you are given and hurt more people than you would help, yourself included." After that being said I took great caution in learning spells and their strict uses.

We never saw anyone in the woods, except the time that Brom have to convince a bear in the ancient language that he was scary and we would never cross his path again. The bear puffed out its chest and continued on like nothing ever happened. The bird seemed attracted to Brom because every hour on would come down and land on his shoulder and sing a song, he said that he was communicating with it and reviewing what the bird has seen in his travels. That was my next area of studies, reaching out to animals and seeing everything they have seen while continuing to travel, which was proving quite difficult.

Saphira continued her explosive growth, her shoulders were now even with my head and legs as thick as my torso, rippling with muscles with every step she took. She was fifteen meters from the tip of her tail to her snout with a wing span of twice her length. Her teeth as long as my forearm and sharper than any blade I have laid eyes on.

One night as we were sitting around the fire after yet another awful sparring match I ask Brom "is there a way to see someone without being there with magic? I would like to see how Roran is doing."

"What you are asking is called scry or in the ancient language Draumr kópa which means dream stare. Since you are showing no difficulty with the spells I am giving you now I see no reason why you couldn't attempt it now. Grab a bowl and fill it with water." I do as he says and return back on the log by the fire. "Now Picture Roran like he is standing right in front of you, his hair, eyes, chin, every detail until it is fixed in your minds eye. Now reach for your magic and repeat the words Draumr kópa." As the words leave my mouth I feel a drop in my energy and see the water turn black, until slowly Roran's face appears. His eyes are more gloomy then what they were the last time I saw them, and instead of smile lines the start of frown lines were over ridding his cheeks.

"Why can I not see his surroundings? It's only him on a white canvas but I know he isn't alone because it looks like he is talking to someone." I ask looking up at Brom.

"That is because you have never seen where he is at nor the person he is talking to. You can only scry that what you have seen before."

"Is there a way that I can speak to him? I want to see how he is doing with uncle gone." I say looking back to my cousin that has been like my big brother my whole life.

"There is but the person you want to talk to had to be close to a mirror so that he can see you as well. I don't think it would be good for you to try that now either, Roran probably would think he was dreaming or break the mirror thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. Give it time Eragon, you will see him again in person of that much I can assure you."

Caught off guard I let the magic slip until I am staring at a reflection of myself, but I looked so different than I remember. My face has lost all the baby fat it once had, my eyes looked older with a twinge of blue in them. My dark brown hair grew past my ears, and I have a stubble of hair on my face that I could never grow before."How can you be so sure about that?"

"Roran is a strong man that will have a great destiny if my senses haven't dulled over the years." He said while he slowly holds his palm out and a blue fire came to life, slowly he reaches back to throw it but instead of throwing it into the fire he throws it at me. As the ball of fire traveled towards me I try to think of a counter spell "Vindr Brisingr" I shout and to my amazement the ball reverses course and flies toward Brom. The old man's eyes widen as he holds his hand out and the ball extinguished into his hand.

"Very nice Eragon, you have a very smart mind in that hard head of yours to think of that spell so fast. To think of it I have not taught you the words for such spell, how did you know those words?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know, as I saw the fire coming towards me, like some sort of instinct took over my mind and the word just came to me. It has never happened to me before." I say as I search my mind to find where that instinct came from and if I can access it on command.

"The fates have really blessed you my boy, the only other rider that is recorded to have the power that you have from such a young age was your namesake, The first rider Eragon. It is written that before he found the egg he could not use magic so he never really bothered to learn the ancient language as of a spell weaver only to communicate with other elves. But once he shown himself and Bidaum his dragon it is said that he was the best spell weaver the elves have ever seen. When questioned he only said it was pure instinct. No other rider has ever had the instinct that the first Eragon had but it seems that you do."

"Does this mean I don't have to practice magic? Cause I would love not feeling drained every second of everyday."

With a smile on his face Brom replies "Oh no boy you are not getting off that easy, now we shall start sparring with magic and whenever your swordplay improves we will do both at the same time. Now enough talking the sun set hours ago get to bed, we have a lot of traveling left to do in the coming days."

Looking up I notice that he is right, we must have been talking for hours. _You were little one and it has kept me from my sleep so close that mouth of yours and stop thinking so loud so I can catch up on what I missed!_ Saphira says while staring at me with one large eye.

** R&R!**


End file.
